minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creepy and the Generous
' Author: RedFurnace' Note that a Character of other stories/comics are here. Prolouge Our favourite, admired hero and Wild Creeper named Wild Creeper who changed his name to William left the City and went to planet Kreepeart, where all creepers lived. Although many other creepers lived in Kreepton, he went to Kreepeart. He was so happy to be new king of all Creepers and studying the work of his well admired first Creeper, King Creeps. He came out of his Enormous, Majestic Castle with glee. He sniffed the air and smelt glory. "Wow, this is the best Planet i've ever came to", he said. He heard and saw the Birds chirping, Creeperlings and Meepers playing and Creepers having a wonderful day as it was morning. "I'm so proud to be King of all Creepers, everyone loves me and wants to be my friend" he said. He came outside of his castle and many Creepers looked him in the eye like an Eagle saw a Snake. They cheered and spread glee all over the Planet. "Hello Everyone, as of today, everyone will have a very good day and eat with blessings. Let as today, we shun evil and be free!!!" he said and everyone gave a round of Applause with Happiness. Seven Creepers came to Wild Creeper and complained about a Cyborg creating Android Creepers to give birth to chaos. "Well, we can all help shun them and give birth to peace on this Planet" said Wild Creeper, "By the Way, who are you guys, I want to be your friend". The Orange one introduced them to him, "I am Janice the Good, a generous creeper. The one with the white freckles on his cheeks is Creepy Cooper, he loves to sneak and scare people". "I was borned on halloween and I love to be around my best friend, which would be Janice and will be you" interruped Creepy Cooper. "Cooper Creepyson! Do not interrupt, said the Yellow Creeper. Janice continued and said. "The Yellow Creeper is Fork Lightning, a very strong Lightning Creeper. The Cake Creeper is Cake's Thruth, the most honest Creeper of minecraft, and the cake is a Lie". "Hello" said Cake's Thruth. "The Pink Creeper is Pink Faith, a Righteous Creeper from Usko. Her best friend is this Dark Navy Blue creeper, Black Hope, who is friendly yet hostile to bad guys, and she also can explode." said Janice. "Hi William Wild Creeper, keep up the good work and thank you for killing Enderbrine" said Black Hope. Janice continued and said, "The final one I'll introduce you to is Fiery Ice. The Blue head is called Icy and the Red head is called Fiery. One thing with them is that they are the Wisest of the group". "We are Fiery Ice, our parents are a Fire Creeper and an Ice Creeper" they said tho Wild Creeper. Chapter One: The Creepy and the Generous As Wild Creeper became friend with them, they went on the quest together. All of them were infront except for Janice the Good and Wild Creeper. "Well, I have something to say to you William, You may be surprised or embarrassed" said Janice the Good. "Don't Worry, It's ok, what is it?" replied Wild Creeper. "I kinda Love you, Since I heard of you and saw how you look and heard about you a new Hero, I felt emotionally surprised" she replied. "I love you too, you're a beautiful Creeper yourself and when I saw your reactions, I felt like my eyes will pop" replied Wild Creeper. Other Creepers looked at Wild Creeper and cheered. A Chinese Creeper said, "Hēi, kàn! Yěshēng páxíng! (translated:Hey Look! Wild Creeper!!)". Wild Creeper shouted happily to them, "Keep Living your Awesome Lives!! Watch out for Bad Guys"! Some Chinese Creepers ran and teased Creepy Cooper. "Hey Stop it!!!" said Wild Creeper. "Who's gonna make us?" said one of the Chinese Creeper. Wild Creeper replied. "I am!" as he took out the Sword he used for killing Enderbrine. They became scared and ran fast away. "Thank you Wild Creeper, You're my number one best friend!" said Creepy Cooper. Everyone walked along happily but became tired. So they went to a Creepers Restaurant, called, Tasty's Creeper. They bought Glowstones and Mushrooms to eat then exit the building. "Oh Boy Oh Boy Oh Boy, I am so thankful for this but I want Cake and Water" said Creepy Cooper. Fork Lightning said as he scanned the horizon, "Uh Oh! We will have company as those Grey will thunder Clouds come our way". "How do you tell?" asked Wild Creeper. "Dude, Electricity is my Life, I can tell and I can't do without them" replied Fork Lightning. They all followed the cloud as they spent quater an hour for it to come. It was the fifteenth minute and Hostile Android Creepers came. Rain began to fall, Lightning Flashed and Hard Crack of Thunder began. "I just can't wait to give some wisdom called Butt-Wooping to those Android Creepers" said Fork Lightning. The Creepers came out as they say to Wild Creeper and his friends. "It is I Summer! I came along with my brothers, Spring, Autumn and Winter" said Summer. "We will destroy this planet and make our creator proud. We will also help rule this Planet!" said Spring. Autumn stomped the ground hard and made Janice, Cooper, and Cake's Thruth flew in the Air. He took Fork Lightning by the left, front legs and kicked him hard. Fork Lightning's eyes and mouth filled with water and he almost died as Autumn got shocked up by him. Janice Jumped on Autum's back and choked him till she dent his forehead. As Fork Lightning lied down flat in pain, Fiery Ice used their heads and upchucked Ice and Fire. It melts Spring's tail making him angry and made Streak Lightnings stroke on the ground. It restore Fork Lightning's energy and made him shock up Spring and Autumn causing them to fall on the floor weakened. Cake's Thruth teamed up with Fiery Ice and helped them destroy Winter, but he dodged their attacks and froze them. He broke the Ice they were frozen in making them wet and weak. Wild Creeper reach behind him and spawned Quenchers, Winter killed the Quenchers. Wild Creeper tried Blazes, Winter killed the Blazes. Wild Creeper tried Withers, Winter killed the Withers. Wild Creeper gave up and shouted, "Awe C'mon!!!!" loudly and made soft eyes with lips popping out. Winter was about to kill Wild Creeper but eventually, Pink Faith killed him with kindness causing him to Malfunction. Black Hope finished Winter off by giving him an important message saying, "No matter what Winter, do Good. Your Creators can tell you you should but it is your responsibility to say, I won't, I am going the right way". He trembled as Black Hope headbutted him and cause him to Power Down. The Android Creepers surrendered and ran away. The Creeper Friends became very happy and gave each other a hug. Fiery Ice's heads said to Cake's Thruth, "I am glad you are safe Cake, You are a true best friend and I am thankful for the gifts you gave me for our birthdays". Fork Lightning thanked Janice and Creepy Cooper by saying, "Thank you for covering my back Janice, you are really generous. Even though you didn't rescue me anyhow Cooper, I like your help back then". disappointed with the Android Creepers.]]Wild Creeper thanked everyone and gave them Gold and Silver. Everyone went back home happily while the Android Creepers flew back to their cave out of space. They all arrived and Excreepinator said, "What is wrong with you four!! I told you to destroy the Planet by killing the stupid Creepers and make them extinct!". "We tried master! I was the only who didn't got hurt while the others almost killed them all. Besides, we need more power up!" said Summer. "Yeah! I could of kill the Yellow one!" said Autumn. "I could of killed some of them" said Spring. "I could of froze the Two Headed one and the weird Cake Creeper to death" said Winter. "Ok, If I give you more repairs and stronger Power Ups, I promise I would not be harsh on you. Now get in your capsules before I made you guys train for days which is a Waste of Time and Money for me!!" said Excreepinator. Excreepinator sent his Android Creepers to their Capsule for Repairs and Power Ups. He was so angry about not having the Creepers dead. He fixed and fixed and gave them Power Ups for three hours. Chapter Two: To Creep or not to Creep At the Huge Castle of Wild Creeper's Home, Wild Creeper and his friends appeared. "Wow William, this is a very beautiful, house. You are lucky you saved us and have this Castle" said Pink Faith. "You are so beautiful as your Castle" said Black Hope. "I know right" replied Wild Creeper. Fork Lightning went in the Hall and watched Television and Cake's Thruth, Creepy Cooper and Fiery Ice followed him. "Do you have Bottles of Water dear?" asked Janice the Good. "Yeah, hundreds of them Sugar" replied Wild Creeper. Black Hope and Pink Faith went to the Party room for Glowstone Dusts, Water Bottles and to play music. Black Hope picked up the Glowstone Dusts and Water Bottles while Pink Faith put on the music. Fork Lightning and the Creepers along him watched their favourite movie, LOVE CREEPERS and saw when a Green Creeper was running from Android Creepers from the Villain, Nuclear Creeper. "You will never get away with this Nuclear Creeper!" the Creeper said. The Android Creepers lift him up and was beating him up. A Female Chinese Creeper came with a powerful Magnet and pulled the Android Creepers. The Green Creeper went to meet the Chinese Creeper. Meanwhile out of space in Excreepinator's Cave, real life in Wild Creeper's world, the Android Creepers found three Creepers and smacked them. They all died as the Android Creepers feel eager to destroy the other Creepers who've beat them. "Hahahahaha!! I can't wait to use these powers on those Creepers!" said Spring. Summer replied to that, "You know what they say, Revenge is a dish best served cold, but this revenge is best served deadly!". All of them made an Evil Chuckle and suddenly flew and searched for the Creepers. Wild Creeper and his friends all went on an AMPLIFY mountain to look for Golden Apples. Everyone climbed on the Mountain to get some Golden Apples for a party inside the Castle. Fork Lightning was the first to arrived then made a Fork Lightning struck the Tree. The Golden Apples fell off and the Tree Burnt to death. Everyone Climbed back down for the Golden Apples. While picking them up, Spring, Autumn, Winter and Summer was spying on them. Summer was the first to jump on Wild Creeper, the others jumped on Janice, Creepy Cooper and Black Hope. "Nooo! they're back! Let's kick some more Robotic Creeper's butts" said Wild Creeper. Fork Lightning shocked Spring as Spring flooded Fork Lightning in a hole. Autumn grabbed Janice by the Legs and tried to pull them off. A Creeper loving Man came out of nowhere and shoot the Android Creepers with a Bowing arrow in their Heads. They all ran at him to terminate him. "Guys! We need a plan, quick, to my Lab under my Castle!!" exclaimed Wild Creeper. They all ran away as the Android Creepers explode together and killed the Man. When they arrived, Wild Creeper gave the Creeper friends Potions to drink...... Category:Wild Creeper Saga Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions